Playing Nice
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Jason decides Tommy and the others need some help getting to know each other and getting along. What better way to make their newest team member feel wanted than with a sleepover. [complete]
1. A Rough Time

**Disclaimer** – I don't um, don't sue…..

**Authors Note** – This can be seen as its own story or as a prequel to 'Camping Chaos'. Doesn't have to be a prequel but it fits as one. Enjoy.

I know I've got too many stories unfinished already, I swear I'm not stopping work on them, they will be updated…eventually.

**Summary** – Jason decides Tommy and the others need some help getting to know each other and getting along. What better way to make their newest team member feel wanted then with a sleepover.

-o-

'A Rough Time'

Jason

-o-

"So how do you think you did on the test?" Leaning against the locker and giving Zack a knowing look at his dishearted one, I have my answer.

"When am I going to need to know what the life expectancy of a baboon is? Please tell me that." Apparently when it's asked on a science test. Okay probably better not say that outloud.

"Could have been worse." Do tell Kim. Closing her locker she heaves a sigh. "You could have gotten a twenty on a math exam that now has to be signed by your mother." Ouch. "I swear that witch does one more night attack and I'm gonna fly my Zord up there and shove an arrow so far down her throat it'll-"

"Bad day in math again, huh?" Smiling and cutting Kim's rant of death off, Trini shakes her head as she and Billy join our pity session.

"I think she knows when we have tests; I'm telling you that demon plans her attacks specifically the night before." I would say she's being paranoid, but after getting only three hours sleep before my last two history exams not too sure anymore.

"Yeah well not much we can do about it. Kinda miss her using Tommy in that aspect actually. He had his tests the same times we did so at least he took the nights off those two weeks he was under her control." That's pretty bad the best nights rest I had was when our new friend was trying to kill me.

"Yeah tell me about it. Hey speak of the loner." Nudging me as Tommy comes into view, moving to his own locker across the hall, I guess he took his time leaving for lunch today too. And that's not nice Zack, he's not a loner he's just…shy? We really have to do something about his anti-socialness.

Dressed in his usual baggy green jeans and ratty green flannel shirt, he obviously isn't having a great day either as his locker refuses to open for him. Poor guy. Bad enough he has to be the new kid, but throw in being made Rita's pawn for two weeks and well can't blame him for keeping to himself.

"I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria, gonna go try to do that friend thing with him again." Waving off the head shakes and doubtful looks of my team, I know I have to keep trying. He's not a bad guy, and what's more he's part of our team now, he needs to start becoming involved with us, at least in some degree.

"Stupid Rita." Grumbling to himself and growling as his locker still refuses to cooperate and open, he is definitely cute…well in a strange, lonerish, skater boy sorta way. Yeah definitely more Kimberly's type then mine.

"That seems to be the mutual complaint today." Leaning against the lockers beside his, I give an easy smile. "Problems?"

"Locker." Wow I got a word out of him, go me. Normally I'd feel privileged to even get a glance or nod, but we have broken actual verbal communication now. Kim will be so jealous.

"Here, lemmie try. Trini's sticks like this too sometimes." Lifting up the latch as much as I can, I take my free hand and pop it right beside the top left corner, smiling as it comes open. Don't ask me how I do it, but it works.

Looking a bit surprised, he much to his credit recovers fairly quickly, shoving his books in and retrieving his green backpack and notebook out of it. "Thanks." Another word, we are making progress today. Now if only he'd look up from the floor.

"Welcome. So heading to lunch?" When he just shrugs in response, I shake my head. Nope that's a step backwards. "Let me rephrase that, it's lunch time, you're stomach is growling, I'd like you to follow me to the cafeteria and come eat with me and the others." How much clearer do I have to be?

Swallowing and shifting uneasily, he reminds me of a rabbit Kim had when she was five. "I um… I sorta needed to study in the library." Right. Sixteen year-old boy choosing to study in the library instead of having lunch, and their name is not Billy? Sure.

"Nice try, now come on the others are waiting and I'm hungry." Tugging at his sleeve to get him moving, I'm surprised as he doesn't come obediently and instead simply stands as is, looking at me a bit miffed. Alright so maybe I shouldn't have expected him to follow me like an obedient puppy, he was pure evil twelve days ago after all. Right so different approach before I get bit.

"I don't wanna go eat now, okay." No.

"Want to tell me why?" Crossing my arms and really tired of his loner behavior, I'm reaching the end of my patience. I spent the first week trying to be overly nice and caring, that didn't work. Spent the next being sensitive and letting him have his space to brood and make his move first; that backfired. So pretty much he's leaving me with force now. Zordon said he had to learn to be a part of the team, I agree, the others…okay they um haven't been overly enthused with it, but they know we're right and have made efforts to get to know him and be nice to him. Haven't they?

"Your friends don't like me." Of all the things he could have said, was not expecting that.

"What? Of course they do." Even as it's said though, I find myself feeling a bit doubtful of the truth behind it. True they understand he was under a spell, and yeah they have tried to talk to him and be social but…

"No they don't." Hearing a faint hurt tone in his voice, I feel my annoyance move from him to my team.

"What makes you so sure they don't like you? You haven't really talked to them or anything." And yes I'm sounding a bit defensive, but they've been my friends my whole life and thinking that they're adding to or making this matter worse, well that doesn't sit well.

Sighing and looking around the empty hallway, he finally rests his gaze on me, and wow look at those eyes. Talk about a set of puppy eyes. "I attacked you, nearly killed you more then once and you've talked to me more then they have. They back away from me during meetings. They won't let me help during fights. Last night I tried to help Kim get out of the net Goldar put her in and she told me she had it, when she didn't. Said I should go help you fight when you had everything under control on your side of the field. She struggled for ten minutes to get out of it before Zack came along and cut her down without a protest from her." Wow, that's the most I've ever heard him say, even when he was evil.

"I'm sorry." I am too, I guess I've been so busy with things and just accepting him being a loner I didn't notice or want to notice he was being kept out in a way. "I'll talk to them and-"

"Don't. S'not their fault. I wouldn't really wanna hang around someone who tried to kill me or my best friend either if the situation was reversed. Can I go now?" Voice a bit pleading he turns his gaze back to the floor, and I have to say I'm slightly glad he has, because those eyes are intense.

"Sure, right after you come spend ten minutes having lunch with me." Okay that look was just pricelessly funny. Sorry pal, I do feel for you, honest, and I am going to have a word with my team, but that doesn't let you off the hook. You're still gonna learn to be social with your team damn it, even if it kills me.

"Didn't we just have this argument?" Yes, and you think that lets you out of it? Ha, rookie.

"Yes, and we'll continue to have it all lunch period, every lunch period, until you cave. Now do you want to spend the rest of the school year standing here having this discussion during lunch each day or do you want to give up ten minutes of your time and come have something to eat with me and the others? Your call." See I can be evil too.

Sighing in defeat, he ups his backpack on his shoulder. "This isn't gonna make them like me."

"Yeah and avoiding them like the plague will. Good logic there." Smiling as he gives me a rather colorful hand gesture at this, I've got to say he is interesting.

-ooooo-

"So I figured I'd go buy it after school. Sort of a perk me up before I show my mom my test and get grounded for a year." Taking a bite of her salad and listening to Trini's reply to this, Kim has so far made zero effort to talk to our new friend. Same goes for all of them actually. Well aside the typical 'hellos' when we came and sat down. And yes I'm getting annoyed.

Looking at Tommy only to find him checking his watch for the tenth time in the past three minutes, I'm ready to beat my head against the table. This isn't working. "So what's everyone doing this weekend? Well aside you being grounded till you're twenty, Kim."

"Most likely work on my technical undertaking for the upcoming competition of scientific exploration." Thank you for that clear cut response Billy.

At all of our clueless looks, Trini saves us once again. "He's going to work on his science fair project." Taking a bite of her sandwich it seems the girl has simply made it a habit to be the translator between us and our intellectual friend. "I've got to help my aunt clean out the attic, she wants to have a garage sale."

"Boring. Man this weekend blows. Kim's gonna be grounded. Billy's gonna be locked away in his lab. Trini helping clean out the attic. What ever happened to the weekends being spent kicking back and relaxing with fun and games. Remember that thing, fun? That thing we used to have on Saturdays."

"Yeah, it got put on hold for those things called life and responsibility, Zack." Go Kim.

"Lame." Stealing some of my fries, he finally looks at our too quiet company. "So what are you doing, Tom? Any exciting plans of school work or chores like these guys here?"

Looking up a bit in surprise at actually being talked to it seems, he clears his throat, before giving a shrug. "Um, not really. I don't have much homework and my aunt and uncle haven't really asked me to do any chores. I guess cuz my cousin already does them."

"Who's your cousin?" I didn't even know he had a cousin.

Sighing and pointing over three tables to the one the basketball players are seated at, we all look at him a bit stunned. His cousin is a jock? The boy who is the spiting image of… well of everything that is the opposite of a sports player? "He's the second from the end."

"Alan is your cousin?" Yes I did sound a bit shocked there, but I've known Alan for a few years now and he's never even mentioned he had a cousin. Why didn't he introduce us to Tommy when he first came here? Or even talk to him around school these past few weeks.

"Yeah, though he probably won't admit it. Uncle John can't even get him to give me a ride to school, so can't say we're exactly close." Your own cousin won't give you a ride? Geez no wonder you have problems making friends.

"Why not?" We're not nosey honest, just Zack is really.

Shrugging and muttering something about being an embarrassment, he lays his chin down on his arms, looking out the window closest to our table. Okay than, perhaps he has more problems than we originally thought.

"Um, so you're staying with your aunt and uncle?" Looking at him with a bit of pity now, at least they're making an effort here. "Is that why you moved here, because you wanted to stay with them or something?"

Shrugging at Kim's question, he sits back up, but keeps his gaze away from her. "I guess. I coulda stayed with my grandparents in Utah, but I didn't want to move so far away from where I grew up and I love my aunt and uncle, even if Alan's a jerk." Leaving out why he had to move to begin with, none of us decide to mention that for now.

Finished with her lunch, Trini is next in line. "Where'd you grow up?"

"LA." Hm, that isn't too far from here actually. Just about an hour or so drive. Opening his mouth to say something more, he stops as the bell sounds for the next class to start. Damn so close to getting him to talk on his own.

"Ugh, back to the torment that is Algebra."

"I gotta go." Picking up his bag and giving us a small wave he takes off with all the slick grace of a cat. Never seen someone so good at squeezing out of places in such an effortless manner.

"Is it just me or does anyone else think we should put a bell around his neck." Wincing as Trini smacks him in the arm, Zack sticks his tongue out at her. "Was just a suggestion."

"So did you have to threaten him to come with you or what?" I wouldn't have had to had some people been a bit nicer to him before now.

"No, but it wasn't easy considering he thinks you all hate him." Okay so he didn't say hate exactly but they need a bit of a wake up call here. See and by their looks that did it. "According to him you guys are acting like he has the plague. Want to tell me what that's about?"

"We are not." So you didn't send him away instead of letting him help you last night Kim? Yeah I don't like how you're looking away from me there Kim, same goes for the others. Starting to think there is something to Tommy's idea of being the outcast.

"Well either way he feels like you all are, and that makes it a bit hard to be social and open you know." In other words what you guys have going against him, drop it and drop it fast. "So if there is a problem, with any of you, I suggest you get over it because he's a part of our team now."

"We don't have a problem with him, Jason." As Trini clears her throat and gives her a bit of a look Kim seems to falter in her outrage. "Okay so, not a huge one anyways."

"He isn't exactly Mr. Talkative with us either, Jase." Looking down, it seems Zack has more on his mind but yet… "Besides it's sort of hard to be best buddies with someone who nearly killed your best friend." Ah.

Sighing and running a hand through my hair I ignore the people leaving the cafeteria and the fact we're going to be late for class to simply breath and think of how to approach this. "That wasn't his fault." Lame, how many times have I used that line now?

"You keep saying that, bro. And you can keep saying it until your voice goes, but it's not going to change what happened. Tommy may not have been souly responsible for what he did Jason but some part of him…Jase it's just not easy trusting or even looking at the guy who did all that he did. I mean not just trying to kill you but bro he killed and injured hundredsssshit."

Looking over to where Zack has raised his eyes too, I mentally curse myself as I see Tommy has rejoined us. Picking up his book he'd left at the table, he gives us a bit of a look before turning to go. Oh that's just great.

"Damn it." Looking rather guilty herself and giving me sad doe eyes, I don't think that's going to do it Kim. "What should we do?"

"I'll go talk to him. I don't think you all are going to be much good in that department right now." Think I care that my voice is edged right now? The guy has no friends for crying out loud, even his own cousin is shunning him for whatever reason, geez this was all he needed.

"I didn't mean for him to hear that Jase." Whether you did or not, the fact is he heard it and now I have to go do damage control.

"Yeah well next time any of you have a thought on him, let it go."

-ooooooo-

(10 min. of checking classrooms and bathrooms later)

"I swear to god starting to think Zack has a point about putting a bell on the guy." Grumbling and moving to the last bathroom on the second floor, if he's not in this one then I give up. Chances are he went home and I won't find him until the next battle.

Pushing the door open I heave a sigh. This is definitely not good.

To be continued……….


	2. Behave

**Summary** – Jason isn't giving up just yet, despite Tommy wishing he would.

**Authors Note** – Okay C a fast update just for you now, lol...well and considering I got 6 reviews on part 1. Enjoy. Oh and yes everyone I know 'Mars Attacks' came out in 1996 and this setting is 1992-3 but pretend.

By the by has anyone seen that movie 'The 10th Kingdom' it's bloody brilliant! I hadn't watched it in ages but caught site of a few 'Wolf' music videos on YouTube and yep had to give it another watch. Gotta love Wolf. The actor was much better in that movie as the half wolf then in 'Gilmore Girls' as Max. Pfft, Max whatever.

-o-

'Behave'

Tommy

-o-

I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. I am perfectly fine. So why am I acting like some pathetic child who's just been beaten down by the school yard bully. Splashing some more water on my face I take a calming breath. Relax, just relax Tom.

Okay so they don't like me, so what? I didn't expect them to. I don't care. Why should I care what they think? "Bunch of stuck up jerks."

"Yeah but they have their moments." Holding back a growl as I catch Jason's reflection in the mirror, I do not need this right now.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" There that was cool, calm, collect, and slightly snappy, but I don't care, as long as it wasn't pathetic. They want a coldhearted evil Ranger, well I can sure as hell give them one…okay so I really can't but I can fake it.

"Was worried about you." Damn it. It's hard to be evil when someone's nice back. "Besides, shouldn't you be in class?"

"No." Growling as I flick the water off my hands and turn off the faucet, I don't know whether to punch him or thank him as he holds out a paper towel for me. Taking it and thanking him quietly, I wonder what uncle John would say if I came home only halfway through the day. "I think being classified as a mass murderer gives me a good enough reason to skip a class." No my voice didn't just crack, no I'm not about to have a nervous breakdown, or puke my lunch up, what little I managed to get down.

Swallowing hard and looking torn between anger and guilt, I don't see what he has to feel guilty about, he didn't even say anything from what I heard, nor was he the one that trashed half the city and killed how many people in the trashing process and yep there's that sick to my stomach feeling again. "They didn't mean that. Tommy they're just…well I don't know what they are besides in trouble right now, but that's not the point. The point is…"

Looking at him expectantly as he falters seeming to not know what said point is, I don't think he had things planned out very well after the whole finding me hiding in the bathroom part. "You got nothing."

Face falling, he offers a weak shrug. "I know. Do I get points for at least trying?" I suppose he should. After all not many people would even bother to try after nearly being shot, stabbed, and…yeah let's get off that train of thought.

"I guess."

"You know they're really not bad people. It's just, well, I guess we've all been friends for so long it's almost like we're family and when they nearly lost me it hit sort of hard." Yeah I'm feeling better already, thanks there Jason. Really needed to be reminded how close you all are and how I nearly ruined it. "And by your expression I'm not helping."

"Not really, no." Tossing the paper towel in the trash and picking up my bag, I hoist it on one shoulder and look at the door. Can I go or do you have more leader-like words of wisdom for me? Okay that's mean, breath, Tommy. "Can I go now?"

Seeming to give up on winning me over, he nods reluctantly and moves aside. "I just wish you and the others could…"

"Can't we all just get along?" At his slightly confused look, I heave a sigh. "Jack Nicholson? Mars Attacks?" Clearly movies are not his strong suit. "It was just out last month, he was the president, said that to the aliens before they killed him…never mind."

"Sorry haven't had much free time to go to the movies lately." Eyes suddenly lighting up, I do not like that look. "You like movies don't you?" Um, yes. Where is he going with this?

"Yeah."

"You know my dad just got a new VCR." And you're telling me this because? "We have a lot of horror and comedy movies." Oh, okay seeing where this is going now and I have to say I'm not loving it.

"That's cool." Edging closer to the door, I am not getting roped into some group movie watching activity. No way, no how.

"You're welcome to come over and hang out sometime. You can maybe school me in the great art of movie trivia since you seem to know so much about it." That's an unavoidable side effect of having no friends and never going out, dude.

"Thanks but um, I don't like to impose and you know I've got all this homework and –"

"We have snack food too." Why is he doing this to me? "Plus if you're having trouble catching up in classes, Billy is very good at-"

"No." Okay that was said a little too loud and a little too suddenly. "I mean, no, I'm not having trouble catching up, I'm fine." That's such a lie, I fail one more test and Uncle John will skin me like a cat.

"Okay." Doesn't look like he's buying it. Though can't say I blame him as he is in the same science and history class as me and has no doubt seen the big red Fs on my papers.

"I really have to get going. Thanks, um, for the offer though. Maybe some other time." Like when your friends stop putting me in the same category as Hannibal Lector. Pushing through the door and back into the hall, I head off at what I guess would be considered a brisk run. No sense waiting around and inviting another, well invite from him.

"Tommy." Oh that's just grand. Definitely has to be a karma thing.

Cringing and forcing myself to stop as I nearly collide head on with Zack, I really do not see why it is so hard to get them to leave me alone the one time I want them too. Any other time, they act like I'm contagious, but no, want some alone time and bam suddenly I'm mister popular. "Hey."

"Hey. Listen man, about what um, you heard, or think you heard earlier…" Think I heard? I know what I heard. Sighing and seeming to mull over his approach, the Black Ranger starts again. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize and say that I'm really sorry if we hurt your feelings. I swear we're not mean people, it's just been a bad week with school and attacks, ya know?"

Whatever. Forcing myself to hold back on any smart remarks that might damage this new found relationship of talking, I give a nod. "Yeah it's fine."

"It's not fine, but it's better at least." Oh great, just keep it coming. Watching Jason calmly walk up to join our sharefest, I really wish I'd just gone home now.

Giving his friend a shrug Zack has apparently forgotten about me now. "We were worried." Worried about what? "Figured one of us should come find you and Tommy before you both got detention for wandering around during class hours."

"Yeah. Well we're heading back now." Why are you touching me? Okay hand on the shoulder is not worth freaking out about Tom, cool it. Okay Jason please take your hand off my shoulder, seriously dude, it's making me uneasy here.

"Yeah." Casually stepping away from Jason, I breath a small sigh of relief when his hand is dropped and I'm free. "Um, speaking of that, I should get going. So again uh, yeah, bye."

Not caring in the least if that sounded as weird to them as it did to me, I head off down the hall once more, not daring to fully relax until I reach the main doors and am outside in the fresh spring air. "Free at least."

"Mr. Oliver." Turning to see none other then Mr. Kaplin right behind me, I think I'm going to kill myself. "Leaving early today are we?" Apparently not.

To be continued……..

-o-

It was short, I know, I'm sorry. The next part is longer and Jason is VERY leaderish in it. He makes a very stern and Red Ranger like speech to the others on Tommy's behalf…I'm proud of said speech.


	3. The Plan

**Summary **– Jason has had more than enough of Tommy being excluded and lets the others know it.

-o-

'The Plan'

Jason

-o-

(Angel Grove Youth Center)

"So he got busted by Mr. Kaplin?" Unfortunately yes, and I don't care what Zack says, I still feel partly responsible for that. Shaking her head, Kim passes out our drinks before having a seat.

Nodding sadly in confirmation, I look at my friends in what I'm sure is a 'pity me' look. "We saw him getting dragged back down the hall by his shirt collar right when we ducted back around the corner. That was really the only reason we're here right now and not in detention with him." I swear that boy has the worst luck.

"It's a lucky thing too. The school's already been calling my house about missing classes, and I can't very well tell my mom why I've had to duct out once a week." Yeah don't think she'd buy the whole monsters attacking the city excuse. "Jase stop looking so gloomy man, we couldn't have done anything to help him, like you said we'd be sitting in there with him right now if he'd seen us."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't have tried, Zack. If anything we could have told Mr. Kaplin we're the ones that had kept him in the hall and from going to class." Okay don't give me that look.

"Okay first of all he was gonna leave, he got caught outside man, so us saying that would have done nothing, but again gotten us in trouble too. Guys come on back me up on this one." Looking to Billy, Trini, and Kim for support, he seems rather let down as they all lower their gazes. Looks like some people are still feeling a bit guilty about what they did earlier.

"While I do concur that it wouldn't have benefited either of you to go forward and explain the event to Mr. Kaplin, it might have been a considerate gesture to be directed at our green companion." Come again?

When three heads turn in her direction, Trini removes the straw from her mouth and clears her throat. "It would have been a nice thing to do for Tommy to not make him sit in detention all by his lonesome." Ah.

"Which is exactly my point. Letting him be the only one to get busted, and add on him not mentioning us being there, it's not fair he had to go sit in detention alone while we're all here drinking smoothies."

"Jase what do you want to do about it? It's done, we can't go back and change the past- Billy no." Holding up a hand when it looks like Billy is about to argue that, Zack firmly shakes his head. "I don't care what you can invent or what the laws of physics say, no time traveling to spare Tommy detention."

Huffing and looking rather dejected, the Blue Ranger returns his focus on his math book. Great another one in a bad mood. This keeps up Zordon is going to replace me with a leader who can keep his team happy and together before the week is out.

"Okay that's it, I give up, I completely and utterly give up." Grabbing my bag and standing, I give all of them a tired look. "This can't keep going on like this. Nothing good is going to come out of treating him like an outsider. If one of us had been busted, chances are you all would have found a way to get in trouble and put in there with us. We've done it before. So why should Tommy be any different?"

"Because he's not one of us, Jason." Sighing and waving the others off as they all fix her with looks, Kim stands, facing off with me. "Listen, I get he's part of our team now, we all do okay, but he is not one of us. He didn't grow up his whole life here and as one of our group. I'm sorry but that's just how it is and you all can glare at me all you want but you know you're thinking it too, you're just too scared to say anything. It's not a matter of liking him Jason, I do like him, okay, I think he's smart, and strong, and even pretty cute, but that is not going to change the fact that he's new. We can't just accept him hands down right off the bat and it actually hurts a bit that you can."

"It hurts that I can? How do you think he feels? I'm the only one sticking up for him and right now even that's not meaning much." God I am getting a major headache from this and them.

"It does hurt." Not you too, Billy. "I'm sorry Jason but you're like a brother to us, we're all like family. We've been through so much and not just our special team thing. We've grown up together, shared everything, done everything as a family, and now we have Tommy who I'm sure is a very nice guy, but he's still coming in from the outside. And it does hurt a little that you can so easily accept him like he's been here all along. Like he's already family when he hasn't been through or done all we've done to earn that place."

"He nearly killed you Jason. You specifically. I just think it's dangerous that he hated you so much as to single you out and now you're going to act like it never happened. Like there was no reason for him to do that. Well guess what there clearly was, because he certainly didn't put half the personalized effort into destroying us."

"What's your point, Zack?" Because right now I really don't need this.

Sighing and rubbing eyes, he looks about as tired as I feel. "My point is that even though he's free of the spell, there must have been something under that to make him specifically come after you and I think it's dangerous to not acknowledge that and want to figure out what it was before accepting him into our group. That along with the other reason we gave you, I think you need to step back for a minute and consider it all."

"And I think you all need to consider this. I am the leader of this team. I have looked at this from all the angles as has Zordon. I know he's still dangerous even if he doesn't realize it, there must have been a reason Rita chose him aside his fighting skills. I know all this and I do take it seriously. However he is still one of us, he is our teammate and he should be our friend. He should be able to depend on us as much as we depend on him in a fight and just in general. So whatever you have against him, get over it and get over it now, because he is going to be around and you all are going to be nice to him when he is. No treating him like an outcast, not trusting him in battles, or anything else."

Giving them a parting glare that I'm sure Rita would be impressed with, I make sure to keep my voice just as low as when I started my speech. "Now I'm going to go get him and invite him over Saturday night for a sleepover, which you all will be attending. I don't care what else you had planned, what excuses you can come up with, you will be there and you will smile, watch movies, eat junk food, and be so pleasant to him he'll think everyone of you wants to date him by the end of the night. Am I clear?"

All of them nodding quickly, eyes wide and focused souly on me, at least I finally seem to have gotten through. Good. Maybe this evil thing does have its benefits after all.

"Good."

-oooooooo-

(30 min later… Angel Grove High)

"Well I hope you've learned something." That's always a good way to end the soul-sucking torment that is detention. Leaning against the wall and watching as Mr. Kapiln finally let's Tommy out of the classroom, I really hope I can get him to at least listen to me.

Head down and looking nearly as exhausted as I feel he trudges out into the hall only to stop short when he spots me. "This has gotta be some karma thing." Starting to think that myself.

"Possibly." Moving off the wall and over to him, I really can't take anymore problems today. Please just let him listen and be compliant, please. "Need a lift home?"

"You've been waiting all this time just to give me a ride home?" Is that a yes? When I give a nod, not really feeling it necessary to tell him I was at the Youth Center for the majority of the time, he looks rather disbelieving. "You're serious?"

"Yes." Wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Why does he have to make everything so difficult? Why do they all have to?

Looking too tired to argue the matter with me anymore, which I must say is a huge relief as I've done enough arguing in the past hour to last me a lifetime, he seems to surrender to my stubbornness. "You're not gonna leave me alone until I agree are you?" That's the plan.

"Not a chance."

Already walking, he's at least heading in the right direction. "You know there are consolers you could talk to about this needy thing you got going on." Bet they could also help you with that loner thing you have going on. Best not say that.

"Hm and maybe while I'm there I can get them to give you a few tips in fashion sense." That's better, not as cutting as the loner thing, just an easy banter.

Stopping and giving me a curious look, I wonder for a moment if I've overstepped my boundaries already. It was just a small attempt at banter. I didn't mean to tick him off again. "Excuse you? I'll have you know I look way cooler than you." You wish…damn it he does though.

Moving past him and using his own uncaring coolness against him, I barely pause as I reach the door. "Least my clothes fit."

"Low blow, dude." Jogging to catch up and then falling into step easily beside me, I'm amazed he isn't tripping over those baggy pants. Hand-me-downs maybe? No, they look pretty new. Maybe he is some sort of skater boy type. Though I have yet to see him carrying or riding a skateboard.

"What you think just because you were the big bad for two weeks means that you get to corner the market on evilness. Yeah right." Especially not after my lecture at the Youth Center. They should be cowering in their boots for a good week at least.

To be continued………


	4. Just a Little Unsure

**Summary** – Let the fun begin! Not.

**Author's Notes** – Okay Tommy is a bit…edgy in this. Snippy, guarded, and a bit cynical, basically a typical teenager. Now I know I said it was really meant to be a prequel to 'Camping Chaos' and he's much more mellow in that story, so maybe think of it as over the process of becoming a part of the group he more or less mellowed out and put his cynical side on the backburner.

Also I know I've been lacking on the updates, finals are coming up and have about 5 projects to finish over Thanksgiving break so thing's will be kinda slow getting updated for a bit.

-o-

'Just a Little Unsure'

Tommy

-o-

"So do you want me to drop you off?"

Huh? Looking up from my book, I give John a curious glance. "Drop me off where?" Am I being kicked out of the house already? I know that Evil Green Ranger mess didn't help in the being liked by my relatives thing, but come on, I've been trying to make up for it. What with the doing dishes and keeping my room clean and such.

"At Jason's." Again I say 'huh?'. "His mom called and said you were spending the night." Oh she did, did she? Chances are her son had a hand in that. And the group thinks I'm the evil one, I wonder how well they know their red clad friend. I swear that guy just doesn't give up does he. Must be why he's the leader. How annoying.

"So should I drop you off?" Um, no.

Opening my book again and looking down at the page I'd left off on, I don't know what Jason told his mom, but the guy is mistaken if he thinks I'm going over there. "Um, no that's okay."

Giving me a bit of a look that I definitely catch out of the corner of my eye, he isn't going to let this drop is he. "I'm glad you're making friends. Especially with someone like Jason." And here it begins. I swear if I ever get the chance to be evil again I am so killing that boy. Or at the very least cutting out his tongue.

Putting the book down again, I give him an exasperated sigh. I shouldn't ask, I know I'll regret asking, but yet- "What's so great about Jason?" Besides the fact I might think he's just a little bit attractive. But annoying, yep definitely still out weighed by how annoying he is.

"I just think he'd make a good friend for you is all." Sitting down in the recliner across from me, he is way too set on this.

"Mhm."

"He likes martial arts just like you." No see I just did martial arts to keep mom from making me do football, or baseball, or something equally stupid. Jason however seems to eat, breath, and live it.

"Yeah."

"His parents are very nice. I've seen his mom at the hospital, she's very good at her job." So his mom's a doctor huh? Maybe a nurse? Either way she's a caregiver, maybe that's where he gets this obsessive need to help me from. Not that he's helping really, despite what he probably thinks.

"Okay."

Sighing and giving me a look, he's not letting me out of this. "You're going." You're going to have to pick me up, put me in the car, and then drag me kicking and biting into his house if you think I'm going. Are you prepared to do that? I think not.

"I'm not going."

"It'll be fun, Jason's having some other friends over too. You can watch movies and eat pizza." Nodding and clearly not listening to me, he flips on the TV seeming to think this discussion is over. Well in a way it is, just not with him having the last word.

"I'm not going."

"I think the Hart girl will even be there. She's a cute little thing, I bet you'd like her." See too much TV does rot the brain as his is clearly mush since he can't understand three simple words I'm saying.

Calmly setting my book down and standing in front of him so I'm blocking the TV, I give him what I hope is a stern and adult look. Don't glare, don't whine, just be calm and firmly explain to him that you have no desire what so ever to go spend the night with Jason. "John. Listen to me please. I. Am. Not. Going."

-ooooo-

(Saturday afternoon)

"You're going to have to get out of the car sooner or later." I hate my family with a passion.

Slouched in the passenger's seat, I give my uncle a look that must be close to my Evil Green Ranger one. I am not moving from this seat. It's bad enough I let myself be pushed into the jeep, if he thinks I'm getting out and going willingly into that house he is sorely mistaken. "I'm not getting out."

"Tommy for crying out loud." Head in hand, I think he's counting to ten. Wow here less then a month and already have him doing that counting thing. Mom is not gonna be happy if she finds out about this. "They're going to see the car out here you know. It's going to be weird." You think I care about this because? Besides they already think I'm a sadistic murderer, I don't think adding 'weird' onto that is something I should be too concerned with. Though I have to say I am really relieved I can't remember too much of what I did under that spell. Sure I get bits and pieces, mostly in nightmares but a lot of it is a blur and for that I am more then a little grateful for that.

Looking out the window, I just wish he'd give up and take me back home. Geez at this point I'd settle for my own home. "Don't care."

"Tommy." Oh yeah that tone's gonna work. Not.

"John."

"Tommy please. Now you came here to start over, right? Make new friends. Get a fresh start in school." Escape your crazy sister in-law. "Please just give this a chance. Clearly you've made an impression, a good one, on Jason and his friends. He's been by the house five times already this past week, that's got to mean something right…you don't owe him money or something do you?" Geez I didn't have a gambling problem! So I missed some school back home, and yeah my friends were jerks, but seriously I didn't have loan sharks after me, god what'd mom tell you guys?

Looking at him more then a little upset now, I am just so tired of everyone thinking the utter worst of me. Even if he was just kidding it's not funny right now. I don't want to be teased, picked on, or whatever else, I just want to be left alone. "What on Earth did mom tell you? I mean geez you know I did some stupid stuff, but it's not like I ever got brought home by the cops or anything. The worst trouble I was in was in school suspension and that was for cheating on a test not fighting or vandalizing anything."

Having the decency to at least look sorry for his quirky remark, he still doesn't seem sorry enough to take me back home. "I didn't mean it like that. I just…" Rubbing my back, he's making me feel a little guilty now for snapping. "Tommy please just humor me with this okay. I know you're not a bad kid and that's exactly why we wanted you to come stay with us. It's also why your aunt and I think it's important you make some friends. Good friends. Please just this once go and be social?"

"Why? Why is it so important I do this? I'm perfectly happy reading in my room. Just because I'm not social doesn't mean I'm unhappy." I'm unhappy for a totally different reason.

"I know, but…please just trust me on this one. It's one of those things that is good for you even if you don't think so. Just this once Tommy and I swear I won't push you to do it again if you don't want to." Damn it all.

"Just this once." Emphasizing the 'once' I push open the door and bag in hand head for the house. Stupid guilt tripping uncle. Just has to care about my wellbeing. Can't be all neglectful and leave me to rot in my room.

Watching unhappily as he waves and drives off before I can perhaps change my mind, I slowly ring the doorbell, sighing at the musical chime that I can hear through the door. How quaint.

Contemplating making a dash for it and telling John I changed my mind, I'm beaten to the punch as the door is opened revealing a tall, dark haired woman, with a smile that is the definition of motherly. "Hi there. You must be Tommy." If I must. "Come on in."

Ushered into the main room, I see I'm apparently the last to arrive. I guess that's not surprising, I mean knowing them they were all probably over here sometime around breakfast. And trust me I do know them. I'm not stupid like Rita and Goldar, I know, even if I don't remember all of it that I studied and watched them when I was evil. God they're lucky they freed me from that spell when they did, another day and I just might have succeeded in killing them.

Apparently going unnoticed, Kim continues to glare at her blue clad friend. "I don't want mushrooms this time." Mushrooms? Hello, standing here unhappily. Have a little sympathy?

"Well I'm not eating anchovies again." Hi there Trini, good to see you too.

"Oh come on, if it was up to you we'd just get pineapple and ham." So much for Zack wanting to make friends. Guess our little hallway talk meant nothing. And here I was on my best behavior too.

"Hey." Coming up behind me just as his mom makes her exit, Jason's arm is once again around my shoulders before I can move. Why does he have to be so touchy? And why do I have to be slightly turned on by it? Yeah moving away now.

Sliding out of his embrace with what I hope is smoothness, I gesture absently to the still bickering group. "What are they arguing about?" Okay so I'm not clueless, I understand it's about pizza toppings but if I ask it'll take his mind off the fact I basically pushed him away when he was just trying to be friendly.

"Pizza. They do this every time." You don't say.

-ooooooo-

"So what should we do?" It's only four in the afternoon and already they're bored and lost for ideas. Yeah, this is going to be a long night. I should have brought my book.

"It's too early for movies, or to really talk about 'work' with your parents awake. How about a game?" As agreeing nods are given the Pink Ranger seems pleased with herself. "Good than. Um, how about Clue?" I gave up a perfectly good Saturday, came over here to be with people who don't like me, and for what? To play Clue. You have got to be kidding me.

"Forget it, you cheat." Getting up and looking through a stack of games near the bookshelf as he ignores Kim's protests that she never cheats, Zack holds up his find.

"Not Monopoly, Trini always wins." This is getting absurd. Shaking his head firmly, Jason joins Zack in the hunt.

"You're not seriously holding up Candyland are you? After Zack and Kim nearly came to blows the last time do you really think we should risk it?" Why does he even have Candyland? Note to self; possible blackmail. Shaking her head as Jason looks a little sat at putting the game back, Trini stands. "Why don't we just go play basketball in the driveway? It's not very hot out today." Crud, had to suggest a sport didn't she.

"Forget it, my leg's still sore from where Tom…last week." Four o'five and the guilt trips begin. Blushing and looking away in perhaps mild embarrassment pink girl seems lost at how to backtrack. Fine, I'll fix it.

"If it makes you feel any better I still have a scar where you shot me with your bow and arrow." Only really stopped hurting a few days ago. Not saying I didn't deserve it, I was trying to kill Trini at the time after all. Oh look she's smiling, go me I made her happy.

"You shot him? You never told me that." Don't look so miffed Jason, I had it coming.

"I was a little bleedy at the time Jase. Besides he was about to run Trini through with his dagger. I just went on instinct." Expression softening, she turns back to me. "I really am sorry about that though. I mean I sort of had no choice, but I saw how deep it sunk into your arm and that had to hurt well after the spell was broken." You have no idea.

"Don't worry about it, had it coming. We'll call it even for the hit I gave your leg." To be honest I'm pretty surprised I didn't break the bone. For how tiny she is, she's one tough girl.

"Your performance in the martial arts is highly above that of any other we've encountered, equal perhaps only to Jason. I must say it's a great reassurance to have you as a member of our team rather than Rita's." What?

"You're a great fighter and we all sleep better knowing you're on our side now instead of plotting our demise." I bet she's going to be one of those translator people when she grows up.

"Thanks. You guys are really good too. I think Rita under estimates you all. She told me to take out Kim and Billy first, said you two would be the easiest to handle and here you shoot me and you repair the whole Command Center twice." It's a good thing she told me that though, made me cocky enough to screw up and as a result let them live.

"Yeah well you shouldn't be surprised, after all Jason is our leader and you know how strong he is." No kidding, I imagine not many people can fend off Goldar and a Ranger while unmorphed long enough to be saved. "After all he kicked your and Goldar's butt in the Dark Dimension." What?

Turning to give the boy in red a look, I'm met by dark and slightly pleading eyes. Oh come on, I can't let them think I'm so lame that I got my butt handed to me while morphed. You can't expect me to really go along with…I mean it's just not… "Yeah he definitely put me through the ringer." I'm too nice.

To be continued………


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary** – The group plays truth or dare.

**Author's Notes** – I had them do this in a previous story I scrapped, so if anyone remembers that 'I'm a little teapot' dare yer right it was done before, but as I said I scrapped that one a long time back.

Sorry it's so short.

-o-

'Truth or Dare'

Jason

-o-

"Do I have to?" Looking less than thrilled, Tommy is clearly not a game person. Still lying across the recliner, separated in a way from the rest of us, he's somehow managed to avoid playing Trivial Pursuit, Shreds, and really just kept to the sidelines in general discussion. Maybe he's still miffed about me lying to the others about our fight in the Dark Dimension. I wasn't trying to show off; really I was just trying to hold onto some shred of dignity.

"Yes, now why don't you go first?" There, that'll keep him safe for a minute and hopefully the others won't really pick on him too much.

Still looking reluctant, he slowly sets his plate holding what's left of his pizza down before sighing softly. "Okay, Zack truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to do someone from the Evil Alliance who would it be?" That's actually a pretty good one. I'm a little surprised none of us thought of it before. "And as amazing as I am, I'll remind you that I'm not evil anymore so I'm not a choice."

Choking on her drink, Kim was clearly thinking of something less than wholesome when he said that if her crimson face is any indication. Recovering quickly though, she mutters something about boys and our egos before taking another slice of pizza. Boys and our egos, girls and their hormones.

"Do someone?" Oh man.

Blushing and leaning over, Trini is quick to whisper an explanation into Billy's ear, resulting in another one of my friends now turning an interesting shade of red.

"Aw, can't pick you? I'm crushed. How ever will I go on?" Hands over his heart, Zack gives us an overdramatic death by broken heart scene. Well I'll be, Tom can smile after all. "Fine, I suppose I'd pick Scorpina. Her human version I mean." Probably the most, if not only logical choice. "Kim, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Looking positively evil, Zack must have been saving up a good one for her. Should I be concerned? No doubt he's going to get her back for her daring him to put on my mom's high heels and stroll down the sidewalk last time we did this. "Dare…I dare you to kiss Trini, assuming of course its okay with Trini. If not I have a backup one."

Rolling her eyes, Kim exchanges a quick look with her best friend. "You're so immature." Getting a nod of agreement from the Yellow Ranger, both girls lean in and exchange a chaste kiss. She's going to get him back for that, I can see it now. "Tommy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you dress like that?" Well never let it be said that Kim isn't direct. "You know in baggy, heavy jeans and green flannel over shirts. Aren't you boiling up during the day?" Have to admit I have been wondering that myself. We are in California after all, where the temperature doesn't drop below eighty. He has to have a reason for layering on his clothes like that.

"Hides the bruises." Bruises? Instantly on alert I see I'm not the only one looking at him with a hint of concern. "You're all Rangers you should know that, seeing as how you guys get kicked around as much as me. Don't know how you explain away all your battle wounds to people wearing t-shirts and shorts."

"Oh right." Yeah I think we all misunderstood him there, Kim. "Um we usually use cover up, me and Trini I mean, the guys explain it away as sparing or football injuries."

Raising an eyebrow as he'd apparently caught all of our movement, he nevertheless lets it drop without question. "I don't spare very much, and I don't play spots so thus I'm left with a carefully chosen wardrobe."

Interested now, Kim fixes him with a sly and somewhat knowing grin. "Are you sure it's not because you're one of those skater boy types and you think it looks cool to dress like that?"

"Oh sorry, you already asked your question." Returning her grin with one of his own and ignoring her huff, his eyes move to rest on me. Knew I wouldn't escape for long. "Jason truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare huh?" Don't be so surprised, you think I don't trust you? Besides what's the worst he can come up with? Kiss Billy? Eat something gross like the spam in the fridge? Please anything he can think up chances are Zack's already suggested it in the past. "I dare you to go stand in the front yard and sing 'I'm a Little Teapot'." See that's- what?

"Ew that's a good one." Shut up Kim.

"I concur, very original." Billy I'm warning you…

"He should do the dance that goes along with it." I'll kill Billy and Kim after I finish off Zack.

"You can't be serious." Getting only a pleased nod in response, he's apparently serious. "I hate you." I hate him with a passion. Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?

Giving me a lazy and self-satisfied smile, he is far too amused. "I'm crushed. Now go."

Make friends with him I said. He's a good person I said. Walking to the door and noting that he's actually gotten his butt out of the chair to see this, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised.

"Go on, Jase. After all this was your idea." While I know she could be referring to the game, I have a sneaking suspicion my pink clad friend is in reality still annoyed with this forced sleepover. Well she can just deal with it if I'm going to have to go embarrass myself in front of my neighbors.

Giving her and the still smirking Green Ranger a parting glare I head out the door and to the middle of lawn. Oh god. Taking a deep breath as I see at least two people out in their driveways washing their cars, I think I may kill the boy. "I'm a little teapot-"

"Louder, that's not singing." Oh thanks so very much Zack. Remind me to get those heels back out when it's time for your next dare. Think I'll send you over to Angela's house in them.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout, when I get all steamed up hear me shout tip me over and pour me out." How nice, the neighbor's little girl is clapping for me along with- "Mom!"

Standing in the doorway with the now applauding group, my mother has apparently somehow someway managed to grab the camcorder and tape my little bout of humiliation. Nice.

"Mom how could you?"

Still laughing, she finally lowers the camera. "I'm sorry, Jason. I just had to." Of course you did.

"Uh huh." Face flaming, I quickly move back to the house, the others already retreating. Well all except one.

Leaning casually against the doorframe, Tommy is still grinning like a jackal. "Perhaps next time you'll think better of exaggerating certain battles."

"Keep smilen, it's my turn to pick now and I'd say my mom has a dress that will look just great on you."

To be continued…….


	6. Movies

**Author's Notes** – Well since people didn't seem to like my Christmas story too much, three reviews, just wow (hangs head in shame) I don't think I've even gotten so few on a one shot humor piece before, I figured I'd update something else for a Christmas present to my readers.

So here ya go, Power Ranger Porn…not really, but that woulda been a good Christmas present huh.

**Summary** – Kim makes a small mistake with her movie selection.

-o-

'Mighty Morphin Power Bangers'

Tommy

-o-

(7:00 p.m.)

"Well that was interesting." Rewinding the movie and seeming less then thrilled by it, I guess action flicks aren't Kim's thing. Not that I blame her, lately even I have trouble getting into films laced with violence and gore.

"That was great!" At least Zack liked it.

"It was pretty good." Hm, never really pegged Trini for an action girl, but I guess everyone needs a break from keeping the peace every once in a while.

"What do you guys want to put on next?"

"Well I went to the video store today and you'll never believe what I found." I'm going to put ten dollars on it being 'Bambi'. I would say 'Snow White', or 'Cinderella', but for some very odd reason she strikes me as a 'Bambi' kinda girl.

Showing us the box, I think we all make a rather strange noise. "Power Rangers? You've got to be kidding." Pretty much my sentiments too, Zack. Though I have to admit, well to myself at least, that I am sort of curious. I mean I've never seen a movie about the Power Rangers before and it would be sort of interesting to see what people think we do when not fighting monsters.

Giving the others a rather pleading look, she can really turn on those doe eyes can't she. "Come on it'll be fun, don't you want to know what the media thinks of us?" I kind of do.

Shaking his head and looking doubtful, Jason doesn't seem as taken with the idea as his pink clad friend. "Not really."

"Nope." Okay Zack was sort of a givin.

"Na uh." Really? Not even the least bit curious Billy?

"Well tough luck because it's my turn to pick and I sat through that action thing, so we're at least giving this a chance." Removing the tape from the box, she must really want to see this. "Besides, Tommy's even on it." What now?

Taking the box from her and seeing that a picture of the Green Ranger is in fact on the cover, I have to say I'm more then a little surprised. I haven't been in existence as a Ranger for more then a few weeks and already I'm part of a movie? That's really kind of cool when you think about it.

"So I am." Flipping the box over and skimming over the summary I instantly see a very large problem, that I am assuming the currently too happy Pink Ranger missed. "Um Kimberly, you said you got this from the video store?" Now would that be the video store on forth street with all the Xs on the sign?

"Yep." Pushing in the tape, she and the others seem oblivious to my problem. Okay, stop her now. Contemplate where her brain is later and stop her now.

Moving quickly, I hit the eject button and snag the VHS before any of the raunchy Rangers can appear on the screen. "Kim, I really don't think this is something that you should put on." At least not until you're in your mid-twenties. Well after reading the summary on the back, maybe mid-thirties.

"Oh don't be such a spoiled sport." Grabbing the tape back before I can stop her, she's a quick little thing isn't she. "Geez you'd think you'd be flattered to be included in a movie so soon after becoming a Ranger." I would be if there wasn't a good chance my character will be taking it on his knees in the first scene. Hey don't push that back in.

"No, Kim you don't understand, this isn't something you should have." Moving to push the eject button again, I barely get my finger on it when my hand is smacked aside. Oh she did not just do that. Holding back on the urge to tell her what'll happen if she smacks me again, I focus on the more important matter at hand. "Where did you get this in the video store?"

"On the shelf." Smacking my hand a second time, and more then a little bit harder, she is apparently having none of it.

"Yeah what shelf? The one behind the black curtain?" Why would they let a teenage girl check this out? Why would they even let her into _that_ section of the store?

"What?" Oh come on, the black curtain, tell me you know what I'm getting at. And apparently she doesn't as she just looks ticked off.

"The adult section, Kimberly. You know with all the R-rated movies." Right and still looking angry and clueless. Okay then, new idea. Moving to grab the box from the chair I'd thrown it down in, maybe if I show her what the problem is she'll stop being such a brat about it and I can spare her virgin eyes. Even though at this point I'm getting rather annoyed with every part of her, eyes included.

"You know you don't have to watch, Tommy. You can just take yourself back to your chair and read, or contemplate life, or whatever it is you do in your spare time." Oh don't even get in my face little girl.

"Despite how tempted I am to just let you play this now and die of embarrassment, I'm obligated by what morals I have to explain to you that it's not some wholesome documentary about the Power Rangers but-"

"Porn." Exactly! Wait what? Turning and seeing that Jason has slipped the box from my hand and is now reading the back, at least one of them has a lick of sense.

"_I said suck it slave!"_

"What?" Glancing back at the TV which is now playing a scene of- oh god that takes talent. Wow, talk about lack of a gag reflex. Perhaps this movie isn't so bad after all. Though I think it should be reversed. If anything it should be the Green Ranger ordering the Red one to drop to his knees and- "Oh my god." I don't think god has much to do with it sweety.

Quickly stopping the tape and removing it from the VCR, Trini fixes her friend with a half annoyed, half amused look. "Kimberly how on Earth did you get this?"

Face now the same shade of pink as her dress, so that's what mortified looks like. "It was on the shelf." You already said that.

Putting the tape back in the box and then shoving it into his backpack, Zack shakes his head. "It must have gotten mixed in with the normal videos. Don't worry about it Kim, I'll slip it in the return slot tomorrow afternoon." After you watch it tomorrow morning right? Not that I blame him, I'll admit, even I'm a bit tempted to give it another glance now.

"I'm really sorry, I just saw that it said Power Rangers and grabbed it." Yeah well next time maybe you should read the box. Or perhaps listen when someone's trying to tell you something, Miss Perfect. Alright so that's not fair, but I'm still slightly miffed about her smacking me and giving me attitude when I was just trying to save her from humiliation.

"Whatever." Heading to the kitchen to retrieve a new can of Coke, I leave them to console the girl. Chances are if I stay I'll just open my mouth and bark something at her about not listening to me and that definitely won't help her feel better.

"Hey." Can't even get a drink in peace.

"Hey." Digging a can of soda out of the fridge, I hold it out to Jason before getting a negative head shake and close the door. Suit yourself.

"That was nice what you tried to do." Are you that surprised I can be nice? Okay don't answer that.

"Whatever, not like she listened. By the way if she's going to go around smacking people she should get her nails trimmed, I think she scratched my wrist the second time." I really need to start watching out for that girl, she's pretty dangerous when she wants to be. Shoots me in the arm, smacks my hand, scratches my wrist, and here I thought it'd be Jason I'd have to be on guard around.

"She didn't mean anything by it. She just thought…" Thought I was being a jerk. Yeah I get it.

"Yeah well if you remember correctly I told you the other day what she and the others thought." Heaving a sigh and running a hand through my hair, I'm too tired for this. "Look, I know why you did this and while I appreciate the effort, this was a bad idea. One night isn't going to change their opinions of me."

Moving past him and back into the livingroom I retake my seat and begin watching what they'd apparently decided on while we were in the kitchen.

"_Hi ya Bambi, I'm Thumper!"_ What a shock.

To be continued…….


	7. Jumping to Conclusions

**Author's Notes** – There's only gonna be one more chapter then it's done, wehoo!

**Summary** – The group plays Pictionary. It doesn't end well at all.

-o-

'Jumping to Conclusions' 

Jason

-o-

(11:00 p.m.)

"Come on, it's the simplest thing in the world!" I find it hard to believe that whatever that thing is, that it is the simplest thing in the world. Especially with how many Xs and squiggles you used to cross out and emphasize certain parts of it Zack.

Laying long ways across the chair, Tommy looks less then thrilled with this exclamation. "A moose?" Oh yeah, okay I can kind of see the antlers and that might be nose of some kind. Though I doubt a moose has six legs.

Keeping an eye on her watch Trini shakes her head. "It has to be a movie title, remember." Rocky and Bullwinkle? Though I don't see anything that might resemble a squirrel.

Letting out a sigh and looking like he just wants to run out his time now, Tommy makes a lost hand gesture at Zack's frantic pointing. "Dr. Seuss?"

Titling my head to get a better look, I can see that, but- "Is that a movie title?" Maybe it's 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'?

Rubbing his eyes, the boy in green finally voices a sentiment that I couldn't agree more with. "Why can't we just go to sleep?"

Before anyone can answer Trini holds up a hand. "Time."

Throwing his hands up Zack finally clues us in. "'Jaws'! How hard is that to get?!" That's 'Jaws'? That's a shark? Maybe he drew it upside down.

Looking at Zack with a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion, Tommy finally shrugs at the still ranting boy. "It's hardly my fault you can't draw. My three year old cousin can draw a better shark than that." So that is a shark then?

"Oh like you're such the great artist." Sinking back onto the couch and polishing off his fifth cup of coffee I think it's time to cut him off. I've never even seen Zack drink one full cup and in the past hour he's nearly drained the pot.

"I'm not so certain, Zack. I really must concur that Tommy's last few artistic endeavors illustrating 'Green Eggs and Ham' and 'Fiddler on the Roof' were rather skillfully done."

Stifling a yawn, Trini rubs her eyes taking more then her usual second's time to translate Billy's statement. "He's a good drawer."

"Ah yes, but I think we can still beat you guys." Can't we just say they won and call it a night, Kim? Picking a card from the box, her face falls as she reads her selection. "Oh great."

Handing Kim the marker, Zack begins watching his watch ready to time her. "Okay, five, four, three, two…Go."

Beginning to scribble frantically on the clean sheet of paper, it looks like she's drawing a fish. Or is that a dog? Man none of us can draw. Whose idea was it to play this game anyways?

Waiting too long in making my first guess, Kim fixes me with a glare that says I better get with it. Fine, fine. "Little Mermaid?"

Looking at me indignity, I guess that wasn't right. Okay now she's adding some fangs maybe…is that dead body at its feet? Maybe it is a fish. 'Jaws'? No, wait we just had that. God I'm so tired.

"Dracula?" Going to assume that huff means 'no'. Giving her a shrug, I'm at a loss. "Is this even a movie I've heard of?"

Holding up a hand, Zack saves me. "Time." Time for bed is what time it is.

Tossing the marker at me, the tiny Pink Ranger really takes her games seriously. "Frankenstein!" Man Tommy's right we can't draw. Oh wait I get it that's the monster and the body is the doctor…or the little girl that accidentally dies. And the flowers in his hand that was part of the movie.

Shaking his head and standing, Tommy has apparently had enough of the game.

"Where are you going?" Be nosey Zack.

"Bathroom." Looking like he could say more, probably a rather stinging comment as I think we're all getting rather tired and cranky, the Green Ranger thankfully holds his tongue, simply settling for shuffling out of the room.

"Why are we still awake? I mean I get that before we became Rangers we could last most of the night, but come on, I'm ready to drop and you guys keep pulling out games." As soon as he gets back I'm going to go brush my teeth and go to bed. They can keep playing if they want, but between Rangering, school, not to mention mediating between them and Tommy, I'm beat.

"We're not tired." Right that'd be a bit more convincing if your eyes weren't half closed Trini.

"You've been yawning for the past hour." Turning to Zack who is now finishing off the pot of coffee, I'm once again struck with how odd that is for him. "And you, you've downed a whole pot of coffee."

Taking down her picture, Kim tosses it in the discarded pile with the others. "What can we say we're trying to be friendly. You know playing games, talking and all that. That is what you wanted right." Maybe, though none of you are still being too friendly. And playing games is fine, but we're all getting so tired everything we play turns into an argument of some kind.

"Yes assuming that's why you're doing it."

"It is, well okay and maybe we're just a smidge, teeny tiny smidge nervous about maybe going to sleep in the same room as him." Making a teeny tiny gesture with her fingers, Kim gives a nervous laugh at my look. "Just a smidge."

Leaning back into the couch, I press my hands to my face in an attempt to dull my slowly progressing headache. "You've got be kidding me."

"She is, I mean it's not like we think he'd actually hurt us." Okay, so then what is it exactly you all are so very concerned with, Trini?

"But?"

"Well, and bear in mind we like him. We do." Sure you do Kim. "And don't give me that look Jason because we're trying and you can't deny we're trying to trust him and get along with him." Alright in all fairness they have been, especially after your movie incident.

"Fine you're trying, so what is the problem?"

"Well it's just…our power coins are in our bags and um…" Power coins? This is about your coins? Clearly I'm missing something here. "It's just, well when he was evil, emphasis on the was, it's just he was kind of obsessed with getting hold of not just you but also your coin. Zordon even took note of it when we got him back." Well, alright so I can't deny the Pink Ranger's point on that one.

"Yeah okay, he did have some bizarre desire to get my coin. I think that's only because it was a way to get me once and for all, but you said it yourself Kim, that was when he was evil. Emphasis on the was. He's not now so why would he be after our coins anymore then he'd be after us?" Really getting sick of this conversation.

Exchanging looks, I hate when they do that, Billy finally speaks up. "Well it's just that it brings up the issue of if he really is on our side and for how long. We're not suggesting he's a bad person just that Rita's magic is powerful and he may be prone to a relapse or who knows still under some faint residual influence." Well I'd be lying if I didn't admit that that had crossed my mind maybe once or twice as well as Zordon's. But some things you just have to take in faith and I have faith in Tommy.

Looking uncertain, Trini runs a nervous hand through her hair. "He's been a smidge…testy tonight. And we were thinking that perhaps that might be a reason for it. It's almost like this night, it's a test to see if he really is truly free from her and on our side. I'm sure that's not what you intended it to be by any means, but in a way that's almost what it's coming down to." I hate to say this, but she's right.

"I understand your concerns, but I trust him. If something was wrong I think he'd bring it to us, or at least Zordon. And as for coins mine's up in my room, if he wanted it he could have grabbed it off the desk where I left it after my shower this morning. So when he comes back, we're going to go to bed and that is the end of it. And when you all wake up in the morning, power coins still here and throats still unslit, it'll prove he's with us and I don't want to hear another word about him, okay?"

"About who?" Busted. Let's just hope he didn't hear the rest of that. We really are going to have to put a bell on him.

"Huh, oh um my dad."

Coming fully down the stairs and flipping something in his hand, he seems unconvinced, but at least doesn't question it further. "Right." What is that he has?

Light catching the object, making its gold coloring shine, I'm not the only one that sees it now. Sitting up Kim is the first to find her voice. "What do you have there?"

Moving fully into the living room and more or less ignoring her question, he continues to flip the coin. It's his, it has to be his dragon coin. "You know it's really not smart to leave your coin lying around, Jason. You never know who could find it."

I hate being wrong.

To be continued………


	8. An Understanding

**Summary** – The night comes to an end, with surprisingly happy results.

-o-

'An Understanding'

Tommy

-o-

Jumping up, Zack points damningly at me. "See we told you! What did we say!" Apparently I missed something very big here. That's what I get for going to the bathroom.

"We should have known you can't be trusted!" Yeah when have you trusted me, Kim? Did I miss some split second where you didn't think I was trying to kill, hurt, or trick you?

"Okay first of all, you all you might wanna switch to decaf. Second-" Tossing Jason the coin with a flip of my wrist, I'm not the least surprised as he catches it easily. "-I just had to practically beg your mom to check on some nonexistent noise outside to get her out of your room and away from the coin, which you left sitting on your desk." I'm sure he probably thought it was safe in his room, but geez don't just leave it lying out in the open like that if you have nosey parents.

That's right look guilty and embarrassed. Do you know how hard it is to distract a forty year old woman who's suddenly found something of interest in her child's room?

"What were you even doing in his room, huh?" You know Kim if I could hit a girl…

"You have to pass it to get to the bathroom." Biting my tongue to keep certain words at bay, I swear I'm actually torn between wanting to smack her and kiss her. I've never met such a passionate girl before in all my life and when I finally do it's some five foot three, pink wearing, cheerleader. Go figure. "His mom was in there looking for an extra blanket worried you all would get cold tonight when she spotted the coin on the desk. I saw her go for it and cut her off, making up some lame story about hearing a crash outside. I grabbed the coin and hurried her back to her room to go tell Jason's dad."

"That's some story." Are you seriously saying you don't believe me? Fine see if I'm ever Pictionary partners with you again Zack.

About to respond, I'm cut off as Mr. Scott enters the room, flashlight still in hand. "Okay, well I checked, it was probably just raccoons getting into the garbage." Looking at each of us, no doubt wondering what on Earth is wrong to have us all facing off like this, he thankfully lets it go. "Must have shaken you kids up to have you all looking so on edge." You've no idea.

Pocketing his coin and giving his dad a nod, Jason clears his throat absently. "Yeah guess so."

"Well everything seems fine now." Giving us a quick 'good night' and heading back up to bed, he leaves us once more to the showdown which is now pretty much over by the looks of it.

"Yeah, crisis averted."

-oooooo-

(One packed bag and walk out later)

Heading out onto the porch, I think if I'm quick about it I can be home and sleeping soundly in ten minutes. If I run, five.

"Don't go." Starting to think he just likes stalking me. Closing the door behind him as apparently the others didn't feel like joining us out here, Jason truly looks miserable.

"Yeah see I put up with the attitudes, I dealt with the verbal pokes, I even took Kim's near miss porn fiasco in stride, but when your friends start thinking I've gone all homicidally evil again that's sort of my limit, okay." Not to mention I have a bad feeling one of them might try to smoother me in my sleep, so you know, prefer to not take my chances.

"I know they hurt your feelings, but when you walked in flipping the coin…" Yes in hindsight that was a very, very stupid move on my part. I'll admit it. As a matter of fact I did admit it as I threw my stuff back into my bag.

"It's fine."

"It's not." Grabbing hold of my arm before I can jump off the porch, he is nothing if not persistent. "You keep saying its fine and your fine, but it's not and you're definitely not. No one deserves to be treated like that, especially not by a group of people that you have to be around." God is he still on that? I have to make him understand.

"But that's the thing I don't have to be around them. You made me come here tonight. You made them come here. I know your intentions were good, but it was the wrong thing to do." Why is that so very hard for you to see? Why is it so important that we get along? Not everyone in the world instantly likes everyone else and we're no exception them and I. So geez, why, why push so hard?

"I just wanted everyone to get along. I…I don't want you to be alone in all this." You think I'm all alone? All this, it's all been about me? Oh man.

"I'm not." When he only looks skeptical I drop my bag and steer him over to the porch swing. "Jason I'm not alone." I'm sure I'll regret this, but it's probably the only way I'll ever get any peace. "After all we're friends right?"

Looking up in surprise, I suppose that smile right there is worth it. "Yeah, of course we are."

"So I'm not alone."

Still smiling, but looking a little less pleased, he at least surrenders to my logic. "I guess you're not." There now, that wasn't so hard. I put him at ease, tolerated the others for the majority of the night, and no one died. All in all I'd say it was a successful evening. "I'd still like you to stay though."

"Jason we may be friends, and me and the others may be ready to tolerate, maybe even get along with each other now, but I would have to be out of my mind to stay here." No offence to you or the others, but it's just not gonna happen tonight.

Snickering, he shakes his head. "Can't say I blame you."

Tossing my bag over my shoulder, I turn to head off. Aw, but look at him, sitting then all sad and pitiful. All he wanted was for everyone to be nice and friendly. "You wanna like, hang out tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah sure." Doesn't take much to make him happy does it.

"Alright. Later then."

"Later, bro."

The End

-o-

To see the sort of sequel feel free to read 'Camping Chaos'.


End file.
